All It Takes
by fuelled by ramen
Summary: ... is a one night stand, too many rums and a girl from a streetcorner to get Naruto to admit he wants Sasuke's ass and he wants it now.  NARUSASU. One-Shot.


Disclaimer: No, not mine. What would happen if Naruto FanFiction had to be pulled at the Author's request? I think I would either a; die or b; create a blackmarket area of NaruSasuNaru fiction. LONG LIVE YAOI!

* * *

**All It Takes ...**

Dawn was just around the corner by the time Uchiha Sasuke got home. And he wasn't alone. Stumbling out of the elevator he and his companion tried to silence the giggles escaping their lips as they slowly made their way to apartment 10C. The lighting was dim to match the hour and it lit the hallway up in a soft, yellow glow. Just enough to let them see where they were going. Yet perhaps not enough to illuminate the keyhole enough to allow access into the apartment any easier.

"Shh," Sasuke hissed, leaning his head against the wood of the door as he fumbled with his keys. "If we wake my roommate he'll be pissed."

Two, strong arms came around Sasuke's waist and pulled him close into the body behind him. "We're going to wake him soon anyway," a rough, husky voice whispered into the raven's ear.

Sasuke shuddered in delight and leaned back into the touch. He was spun around roughly and his lips were met with a pair just as demanding and desperate. He groaned and arched into the body above his. He gasped to himself when he felt the hard, straining erection of his lover collide against his own. He ran his hands through the long hair of his companion. He pushed aside the thought of the hair being too long, or not the right length and allowed a hand to come around and cup him through his jeans.

"Nn, fuck!" he cursed. "Stop doing that or we'll end up finishing in the hallway." He was allowed to turn around again and giggled as his keys fell to the floor with a _thunk_. Stumbling into a crouch the raven growled and grabbed his keys. Surfacing again he attempted once more to insert the key into the lock.

"Your ass looks so tight right now," his cohort whispered. "Can't wait til I have you on your knees." He reached down with a hand and grabbed Sasuke's ass cheek firmly.

Sasuke elbowed him lightly in the gut, "shut up!" he said. "You're distracting me."

Finally the two men stumbled into the dark apartment. It was a drastic change from the lit hallway outside and the first thing they did was run in to the coat rack. The wooden piece fell to the floor in a clutter, the coats hanging off it going askew and the umbrella's rolling to the side.

"Careful," Sasuke was told as he almost tripped over a black umbrella. Two hands grabbed his waist and helped him over the obstacle.

Sasuke cast a flirty look over his shoulder. "You're too sweet, Kimimaro."

Kimimaro tilted his head to the side cockily, his pale hair falling across half of his face. "Don't insult me."

The trek across to Sasuke's room was done as quietly as possible yet they still managed to crash in to a table and almost trip over the lounge room floor rug.

"My roommate is going to kill me," Sasuke breathed as Kimimaro pulled him in to a bruising kiss. When they pulled apart Sasuke grinned coyly. "I'm sure we've woke him by now."

"You talk too much about your roommate," Kimimaro growled. They were pressed against the closed door of Sasuke's bedroom. "We need to change that." The older man dived in and grabbed the soft skin of Sasuke's neck within his teeth. Tugging on it lightly he grinned at the sensual sounds being driven out of the younger, smaller male. "I think I can change that."

"'Think'?" Sasuke asked breathlessly. "I thought you promised me the best night of my life? Or was that the gin talking?"

Kimimaro chuckled darkly and reached up for the doorknob. He turned it slowly and guided Sasuke backwards in to the room. When they got to the edge of the bed he pushed Sasuke down onto it. Grabbing his tie he began to pull it off, letting the material glide off of his neck and into his hands. It was obvious the lust he felt as he gazed down at the spread legged young man panting and looking up at him wide-eyed. A grin crossed his mouth. "I'm going to do to you now what I've wanted to do since you first started in the office."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. A slight blush graced his cheeks as he gazed up at his colleague through thick lashes. "I was fifteen when I started there."

"And?" Kimimaro asked. "Be quiet little boy, time to give you the best fuck you've ever had."

xxx

Sasuke awoke with a start. At first he didn't realise what had woke him until he heard the loud slamming of the front door. His roommate, he realised dully. He went to raise his head and instead winced with pain, a headache hitting him with the force of a Shinkansen(1). He emitted a small groan and let his head rest back on the pillow. He could feel the thrumming pressure behind his eyelids and the ever faithful stomach pains that accompanied any decent hangover. Slowly he rolled himself on to his back and placed a palm against his forehead. Eyes closed his ears started to work overtime and he could hear the noises coming from the living area behind his door. What on earth was the idiot going on about out there? Did he have to be so loud? What was his problem?

Whatever, Sasuke thought to himself. He'll get over it soon enough.

Another large crash from the kitchen made Sasuke jerk in surprise. "Fucking idiot!" he said out loud, though nowhere near as loud enough to be heard.

"I hope that wasn't directed at me," a voice to his right said. Again Sasuke jerked in shock and he whipped his head around to face the speaker.

He instantly regretted it as a wave of pain assailed his consciousness. Scrunching his face up in annoyance he tried to shake clear the feeling before opening his eyes and facing his newest dilemma.

"Kaguya," he said sternly. "What are yo-"

"Please, Sasuke? After the pleasure I gave you last night don't even think of insulting me by asking what I'm doing here," Kimimaro said sternly. He used a hand to brush aside his long bangs. "I think a 'thank you' would be more appropriate."

"We slept together?" Sasuke asked, not concerned with the horrified tone that leaked in to his question. "How?"

"How do you think?" Kimimaro asked. He pushed himself into a sitting position. "You're quite vocal, you know. I wonder what your roommate thinks?"

The memory of last night suddenly came clear, as if it had been waiting for invitation Sasuke remembered everything. From walking into the office yesterday morning to various sexual, and slightly disturbing, flashbacks of last night. He groaned again and face-palmed himself lightly. "I'm such an idiot," he said out loud.

"Why would you think that?" Kimimaro asked, reaching over and trailing long fingers against Sasuke's body. There was a sheet between them but the man's touch made Sasuke's skin crawl. The brunet pulled himself away and gave Kimimaro a warning glower. "Not a morning person, are you, Sasuke?"

"Get out," Sasuke snapped, anger beginning to pool in the pit of his stomach.

"Oh, touchy touchy."

"Shut up, Kaguya. And get out of my house. Don't make me tell you again." Sasuke turned away and slowly sat himself up. He wasn't wearing clothes but luckily a pair of boxers were heaped right beside his feet. Leaning over he swallowed down the bile that gurgled in his throat and pulled the material on. Once he was covered he stood and turned to face his current predicament.

"Don't give me that look," Kimimaro said. Leaning against the headboard he inspected his fingernails in feigned boredom. "Now that I've given you the pleasure of fucking you I think you should be more polite around me."

Sasuke grit his teeth. "Fuck off," he hissed. "You got me drunk last night and took advantage of me. I should go to the police."

"And act like a stupid little cry baby?" the blond asked scornfully. "Isn't this all part of your plan to rise up within the company?"

"What?" Sasuke demanded. "I don't need to sleep my way into a promotion."

"Isn't that why you came to that bar with me last night?"

"You said you wanted to talk about my career," Sasuke reminded him angrily. "You said if we did it over a few drinks it would be more informal. You know I wouldn't have given you the time of day unless you used my job as bait."

Kimimaro coughed lightly into a closed fist. "Why bother going through me? You know you've got the boss wrapped around your little finger."

"Because I work hard and professionally," Sasuke retorted.

"Oh, please! It's because you've lead him on to believe you're some stammering virgin that he can finally conquer."

"I've never let Orochimaru believe that!" Sasuke snapped back, furious. "I have never said anything that would make him believe I was either interested_ or_ a virgin."

"On first name basis, are you?" Kimimaro angrily replied. He threw the sheet off of him and Sasuke glanced away, embarrassed to see the flaccid cock he remembered sucking on last night.

Turning to his closet Sasuke pulled out a dark shirt and pulled it on over his head. When he turned Kimimaro was wearing pants and buttoning up the shirt he had been wearing last night. "I don't mean to be rude, but you need to go."

"You should pay me more respect, if I tell the boss about what happened last night he is going to be furious with you." Kimimaro cocked his head and smirked. "Even if he knows deep down you aren't a virgin the knowledge that I had you first, I who was once high and mighty and have fallen, that it was I who soiled his precious little protégé," he paused with a nasty grin, "well, let's just say it's not going to be pretty."

Sasuke felt his heart begin to thud in his chest. "You wouldn't dare," he growled.

"Why wouldn't I? I know my reputation at Sound Inc. is fucked, who do I care if you go down with me?"

"You'd ruin my career over the fact that I won't sleep with you again?" Sasuke demanded. "You fucking jerk."

"What's so wrong with that? Scared to run back to daddy? That's even if the man would take back a snivelling little faggot like you."

Sasuke grit his teeth and moved to his door. He angrily threw it open. "Get the fuck out of my house," he demanded. "And don't you ever talk to me again."

"Whatever," Kimimaro sighed. He grabbed his tie and swung it around a finger. "I had fun though. If I knew a few rum's would get you to open your legs I would have done it a long time ago."

"Out!" Sasuke roared, ignoring the pain that followed.

Without another word his late-night companion left the room. He vaguely heard some words exchanged outside before the front door opened and closed with a _thud_. His bedroom door still opened Sasuke turned and collapsed face down onto his mattress. The smell of dried cum hit his nose and he gagged against the scent. Pushing himself onto his elbows he gagged again to see he'd laid face down in a pile of the stuff.

"Big night?"

Sasuke turned his head slowly to acknowledge the presence of his roommate standing at his door. He grunted a response before turning around and sitting against the edge of the bed.

"What of it?"

"You're such an asshole. Is that why you forced that guy out of here so fast?"

"Fuck off, Naruto. Like you care," Sasuke snapped, glaring angrily at the blond.

Naruto took a step backwards, face creased in to a frown. He crossed his arms across his smooth, bare chest and shook his head. "God, you_ aren't _a morning person, are you?"

"Fuck. Off," Sasuke said again. He slowly rose to his feet and began to move out towards the kitchen.

The living room was clean, the coat rack was standing in its rightful place and the coats and umbrella's hung off it neatly. As he past his roommate they exchanged narrowed glances. Reaching the kitchen Sasuke pulled open a drawer and grabbed a few tablets for his headache. Turning to the fridge he poured a glass of water and threw the tablets in his mouth. He winced at the sour taste and quickly washed it down with the cool liquid.

"Couldn't help but overhear your conversation," Naruto said. He still hadn't moved from beside Sasuke's door frame.

"And?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"Did you really just sleep with him to move up at work?"

Sasuke scoffed. "I didn't need to. He wasn't above me anyway."

Naruto's anger came through in his tone. "Yet you did anyway? Do you like him?"

"What?" Sasuke demanded, slamming the glass down on the bench and glaring at the male. "Why do you care?"

"Well, why would you sleep with him if you didn't like him?"

"Because I was drunk!"

"So all it takes it to get drunk and you'll fuck anyone?"

"What business is it of yours anyway, Naruto? Like you'd even understand."

As far as Sasuke was concerned the conversation was over. Without another glance he stormed into the bathroom. Slamming the door shut behind him he ripped off his underwear and turned the water to scalding. Stepping in he flinched as the cold droplets scattering across his skin. The feeling was short lived however when the water began to heat up. Sasuke scrubbed himself thoroughly under the heat until it became unbearable. Turning off the shower red skinned and raw Sasuke dried off before wrapping a towel around himself and returning to his bedroom.

The apartment was quiet; there wasn't even the sound of music coming from his roommate's bedroom. Without thinking twice Sasuke returned to his own room and retired into his bed. As he stared up at the ceiling his mind began to wander. What a terrible weekend he'd had so far. And it was only Saturday. He'd have to put up with Naruto sulking for the rest of the weekend and then deal with Kimimaro on Monday. Rolling onto his side Sasuke cursed the tall man and the headache that had eventuated from their encounter last night. Pushing himself into a more comfortable position Sasuke let his eyes flutter closed and drifted to sleep.

xxx

Complete and uninterrupted sleep seemed to elude Sasuke as he tossed and turned. It wasn't until a loud bang echoing throughout the apartment sounded that he gave up trying to rest and sat upright. It took another moment before the sound boomed again and Sasuke realised it was thunder. Looking outside he saw the sky that had been baby blue that morning had turned into a mess of black clouds spewing rain against the windows. The glass shuddered as the wind battled against it and sheets of lighting lit up the sky. Blinking away his heavy headedness Sasuke turned to the clock to see he'd been asleep for seven hours. Strange, he felt as if he'd only just closed his eyes. Stirring himself Sasuke sat up and glanced at the clock again. Six o'clock in the evening. The whole day had gone. Then again, he'd not arrived home til about four and had kicked Kimimaro out at eleven. Not the most productive Saturday he'd ever had.

Luckily his headache was gone and it gave him the strength to stand up and go in search of food. He did a quick scan of the living area to see Naruto wasn't occupying it. His bedroom door was open with the room vacant as well. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Was he working? Saturday's usually found Naruto glued to the couch and rotating from watching crap sitcoms, to playing Playstation and then occasionally watching lesbian porn. Opening the fridge Sasuke poured himself another glass of water before retrieving some left over Thai food and sticking it in the microwave. He waited as the food turned, a foot tapping gently with impatience. And so the rest of the evening progressed. It was almost unreal having the T.V to himself and not having to fight the blond for the channel to watch. Sasuke finished his meal and settled in to watch a program about early Vikings on the History Channel.

It was at least ten o'clock when he heard Naruto enter the apartment. Rain still poured down outside although the lighting and thunder had receded leaving a pitch black sky in their wake. Out of interest Sasuke kicked himself away from his desk and went out to greet him. The sight he saw was not impressive.

Naruto wasn't alone. Nor was he fully clothed. His wet shirt had been flung onto the kitchen bench that he was currently pressing a dark haired girl into. The girl had managed to wrap her legs around him and was thrusting into his crouch. Both were drenched and Sasuke was not amused to see the puddles on the floor.

"Mind drying off before you do her on the bench," he asked dryly. Both started in shock, the girl emitting a small yelp of surprise.

"Fuck off, Sasuke," Naruto slurred, not bothering to look him in the eye. His face was pressed against the woman's neck, his lips tickling against the soft skin there. For some peculiar reason, it made Sasuke's blood boil.

"No thanks," Sasuke retorted. "But, in foresight, if you're going to fuck her please do it in your room. I've seen you eat off of that bench and I'd hate for you to increase your chances of getting an STD."

"What the fuck is his problem?" the girl demanded, shoving Naruto off of her. "Make him leave!"

Naruto took a step back. "But he lives here."

"I don't care!" She crossed her arms and threw a dirty look over her shoulder. "Make him leave or you get nothing."

Naruto thought for a moment before turning back to Sasuke. "Leave."

"What?" Sasuke growled. "In case you forgot, Naruto, but this is my home. I am not leaving."

"Well you heard the girl. I won't get lucky until you leave. So leave."

"No. It doesn't bother me if you don't get laid tonight," Sasuke told him. He crossed his arms angrily and glared at the blond. How dare he tell him to leave? And all for the sake of some hussy to. He narrowed his eyes and glanced at the girl now sitting on the bench. He would need to disinfect the whole area. Maybe even the whole house! Her ass was sitting on the bench but God knows what else she touched in the apartment.

"What? So it's okay for you to bring someone home but it's not okay for me?"

"I didn't make you leave, did I?" Sasuke shot back with a sneer.

"No," Naruto said with an equally nasty sounding tone. "But you pretty much woke the whole building with your screams while you were getting fucked up the ass."

Sasuke bristled. "Fuck you. You know what, you can move out. The lease is in my name so I call the shots."

"What? You're going to kick me out because you're a screamer in bed and I know about it?" Naruto asked him incredulously. "What's your problem?"

"Well what's yours?" Sasuke growled angrily, his voice raising. "You spouted all that bullshit at me this morning about not liking the guy I brought home and yet now you've brought some slut from a street curb back with you?"

"I can hear you, you know," the girl told him but both men ignored her.

"I don't give a shit you fucks you, Sasuke," Naruto said. "I was just concerned about you and your reasons for doing it."

"'Doing it'?" Sasuke roared. "It's not of your fucking business why I was 'doing it'!"

"I know," Naruto admitted quietly. "I just was worried that you were sacrificing something you believed in for a one night stand."

Sasuke immediately went to retort with a painful response but stopped just in time as the words sunk in. "Worried? Why should _you_ be worried about _me_?"

Naruto fixed a firm glare at the brunet. "Because I do. I worry about you a lot."

Sasuke was taken aback with the response. "Well don't. Because I certainly don't worry about you."

Naruto's face turned into a scowl. "I don't know why I bother."

"No, I don't either," Sasuke growled. "I never asked you to be my mother. When you moved in I wanted us to barely speak, as it is being in the same room with you borders intolerable. You're always talking, always asking me what I'm doing. You fucking never leave me alone and now I can't even go into my own kitchen without seeing you having sex on the goddamn bench!"

Naruto didn't respond. Instead he was looking at Sasuke with an unreadable expression on his face. Behind them the random girl was shifting on her feet awkwardly.

"I'm going to go," she finally announced, cutting the heavy silence.

Naruto blinked at the intrusion of sound before turning and looking at her. "You don't have to."

"Yeah, you two have _way_ too much baggage."

They both watched her go without another word. Once the door had closed behind her Naruto turned back to face Sasuke. "Thanks a lot, asshole."

Sasuke shrugged and moved towards the kitchen. At least he would have had Naruto not turned and grabbed him as he passed by.

"Hey!" Sasuke protested, skin tingling as Naruto gripped two handfuls of his shirt within his hands. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"You're my problem!" Naruto shouted, pushing Sasuke into the counter when he'd previously been dry humping the girl. "You've always been my fucking problem!"

"What are you talking about? Let me go, you idiot!" Sasuke snapped, grabbing Naruto's wrists and trying to force them away from him. His skin was cold to touch and Sasuke could see the water droplets in his hair. Naruto's eyes were slightly dilated and this close up Sasuke could smell the sweetness of rum on his breath. "I think you've had too much to drink, moron," he half-taunted.

Naruto's brows furrowed into a frown as he slammed Sasuke back against the counter. Sasuke grunted as the shockwave travelled up his spine. He opened his mouth to yell abuse at the blond but the words died in his throat. Naruto had pushed him as hard as he could against the bench and was pinning him there with his crotch ... his very hard and disturbingly erotic crotch. Sasuke's eyes opened wider as he glanced down at the contact between them. Naruto was so hard! Was this what was left over from his session from before? Sasuke looked up to meet Naruto's eyes and found the frown was still in place.

"I can handle my liquor fine, asshole," Naruto snapped. "What I can't handle is my cock being as hard as it is right now!"

Sasuke scoffed confidentially though his insides were trembling. "Go rub one out then if she's left you high and dry."

"It's not her!" Naruto growled, pushing himself into Sasuke even harder.

Sasuke moaned slightly with the contact. He could feel himself stirring in his pants and he was willing himself not to. He didn't want Naruto to know he had this sort of effect on him. When Naruto began to move slowly, grinding himself against Sasuke the raven began to panic. Using all his strength he tried to force the taller male away. The grappled for a few moments but Naruto won out, this time quickening his thrusting against Sasuke.

"Naruto, stop," Sasuke whispered, his eyes closing at the pleasure of the contact. Naruto didn't reply but Sasuke could hear his breathing become more laboured. "Naruto ... don't," he pleaded.

He could feel himself coming close. If Naruto didn't stop soon Sasuke was going to come in his pants. Spots of white began to toy with Sasuke's vision as Naruto picked up his speed once again, little grunts escaping his lips. Too late. Sasuke tried to mouth Naruto's name but instead came with a cry, his cock spurting cum(2) into his boxers. He'd barely ridden out the flow of his orgasm when Naruto dropped him suddenly and backed away. Leaning forward slightly Sasuke placed a hand on the bench to prevent him from falling over. Chest heaving slightly he glared up at Naruto who was watching him with lidded eyes.

"Do you know what it's like to hear you come home with someone else?" the blond asked suddenly. "What it's like to hear you with them?"

"Naruto," Sasuke started but the blond cut him off.

"Despite what you think, it's not annoying. It's fucking painful." Naruto chuckled darkly. "We've known each other for a long time, Sasuke. Longer than I've been friends with anyone else that I know. We've never gotten along so I was surprised when you said I could move in." Naruto rubbed his hand distractedly on his damp jeans. "It was even more surprising when I found myself thinking about you all the time. When I used to get excited with the thought of seeing you." He met Sasuke's gaze evenly. "When I began to wish the girls beneath me were you." He shook his head and gestured to Sasuke's bedroom. "This morning I was so angry. So angry that you'd been up all night with some guy and you just let him use you. And then it was like you didn't even care! You didn't care that he had fucked you and you didn't like him! I wanted to hurt you so badly and the only stupid thing I could come up with was to get drunk and fuck some hussy. And look how that turned out."

"Naruto –"

Naruto had always been demanding so when Sasuke felt himself pressed against the warm body of his roommate with his tongue halfway down his throat he couldn't say it was out of character. He couldn't even say it was the biggest shock of the weekend, not after Naruto had dry humped him to an orgasm. Moaning into the kiss Sasuke allowed Naruto's tongue to delve and caress his own. Naruto's hands were gliding under his black shirt and gripping tightly to the pale skin below. Sasuke was beginning to feel light headed with the kiss. So warm and soft were Naruto's lips as the moved and grinded against his own. He was still hard too, the blond had started to press himself up against Sasuke again and Sasuke's own cock was re-stirring in his cum soaked pants.

"Bedroom," Naruto breathed, pulling away and guiding Sasuke in the direction of his bedroom.

Sasuke nodded and wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck. Their lips meeting again Sasuke pushed his tongue into Naruto's mouth, the flavour of rum and cola swarming his senses. They moved together as one on to the bed and fell back into the orange covers. Pulling away Naruto pulled down Sasuke's boxers, Sasuke hissing in discontent at the material rubbed along the sensitive skin of his head.

"Careful," he warned him. The order was forgotten though when a warm hand wrapped itself around his shaft. "Uh – Naruto!" he gasped, thrusting in to the hand.

He opened eyes he had realised he'd closed and reached for the blond to kiss him. His fingers lightly skimmed against the scars Naruto had on his cheeks. The blond pulled out from the tough, his eyes seeming to glow at the contact.

"Don't," he said.

"I like them," Sasuke whispered. Naruto stopped the movements of his hand to look down at the male below him. "They're so ... Naruto. I like them."

Naruto's gaze darted off to the side before returning to Sasuke's face. "For real?"

"Yeah," Sasuke told him. "For real."

"And ... and you want to do this?"

"Yeah."

"With me?"

Sasuke frowned. "What happened to the Naruto before who wanted me and what he wants he gets?" Naruto shrugged and a light blush covered his cheeks. "I want this if you want this."

Naruto pinned him with a blue glare. "I do. I want to have you so badly, Sasuke. I ... I don't want you to think I'm only doing it because I want a fuck or because I'm angry ..." Sasuke waited as Naruto trailed off in to silence. "Because I do like you ... a lot."

"Naruto, tell me all the girly shit after we've had sex, otherwise you're going to have trouble performing," Sasuke said cockily. He used a foot to lightly stroke Naruto's softening shaft. "Okay?"

Naruto grinned at him. "Sasuke comes with an instruction manual?"

"I will in a second if you don't hurry up," Sasuke told him.

Without further ago Naruto battered aside Sasuke's foot. Tearing off his wet clothes while Sasuke took off his dark shirt Naruto quickly started rubbing himself to full hardness. Once he was satisfied he pushed apart Sasuke's legs and stared down at his hole. Moving so a shoulder held a leg aside he used his hand to position himself in front of the entrance. Sasuke shivered as he felt the smooth head push against him. Thinking Naruto was teasing he arched his back and urged him to hurry up. The command was taken a little too seriously though when Naruto pushed into Sasuke with a firm shove.

"Fuck!" Sasuke shouted, sharp pain blossoming from the impact. "Naruto, you idiot! You're supposed to prep me first!" Despite Kimimaro having prepped him earlier he had resumed his usual tightness. The sting that followed the push was strong and Sasuke groaned in pain.

Naruto had frozen, "oh," he said. "I forgot it wouldn't be wet."

Sasuke glowered at him before throwing his head back and closing his eyes. "It's okay. Just don't move and let me figure this out."

"Figure this out?" Naruto asked, slight panic in his tone. "I thought you'd done this plenty of times!"

"Well I thought you had to!" Sasuke shot back, eyes still closed.

"Not with boys!"

"We're the same as a girl's ass, idiot!" Sasuke told him.

"Okay ... can I move yet?"

"No!" Sasuke told him. "Just wait."

Despite what Sasuke had said Naruto started moving, but not before spitting on his hand and laving as much of his penis as possible. Once that was done he tried to pick up the pace, mindful of the pained expressions on Sasuke's face. Biting his lip Sasuke gripped the sheets tight in his hands and rode out the pain, pleasure sparking within him as Naruto finally thrust deep enough to hit his prostate.

"There!" he gasped, moving his hands to rest on the headboard behind him. "Aim there."

Naruto grunted a response and started hammering away, Sasuke's vocals showing him he approved of everything. As before Sasuke saw the white on the edge of his vision. Wrapping his legs around Naruto and urging him closer he began to pant; "I'm close, I'm close."

"Sasuke," Naruto breathed.

"Fuck, Naruto. Just keep fucking me," Sasuke whispered back.

"Sasuke," Naruto repeated, panic tinging his tone once more.

"What?" Sasuke demanded.

"Well ... you ..." his thrusts slowed slightly. "You're not going to shit on my dick, are you?"

"Fuck it!" Sasuke snapped, shoving Naruto out of him and jumping on top. "Naruto, just shut up and fuck me, okay?" Spreading his legs he impaled himself onto Naruto's cock and started to bounce.

His prostate was getting more direct hits this way and each time it was Sasuke gave a pleasured groan in response. Naruto's hands came up to help with the thrusts. The white spots that had vanished with Naruto's question soon came back and before Sasuke knew it he was overcome with the white hot rush of his orgasm. Gasping in pleasure he allowed his passage to tighten around Naruto and felt the blond come within him. Naruto moved his body up and down a few times before allowing Sasuke to pull him out and collapse to the side.

Warms puffs of air blossomed above their faces as they stared at the ceiling. The adrenalin from their fight ebbing away and leaving silence. Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but changed his mind. He didn't know what to say. Normally with the guys he slept with they got it over and done with and then the other was out the door. But Naruto ... Naruto lived with him. Naruto had admitted he liked Sasuke. _Liked _liked Sasuke. What should he say? He wanted to say something. He liked Naruto too. He had for a long time though he'd always pushed it aside. Work was more important than happiness. Growing up and surpassing both his father and brother were more important than a crush on his roommate. Naruto's breathing was still slightly laboured and Sasuke began to wonder why the blond hadn't said anything to him yet. Was he waiting for Sasuke to say something first? Trust the dumb blond to start something and not finish it.

"So, I guess this leads us to somewhere different," Sasuke started. Before Naruto could respond Sasuke continued. "I like you too. This is where the girly shit can come in to it. Because I do like you, I just didn't think you'd be in to guys. I guess we should thank that girl you brought home, huh?" He heard Naruto shift on the bed and happy he had his attention Sasuke pressed forward. "I feel like an idiot with what I did with Kimimaro and if it hurt you it wasn't intentional. You just ... I wanted you to react. I wanted you to hear me, I wanted you to tell me you wanted to be with me. I didn't actually realise it would turn out like this." Sasuke smiled and let out a small sigh. "Now I feel like a complete dork for admitting that to you. But at least I know you understand."

Turning his head he felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance. Naruto had turned his face towards him but was sound asleep, his mouth handing wide with the token drool slipping from between his lips. Despite the sight Sasuke felt a playful twinge in his heart. Despite practically ripping open his ass and having him run in circles for the past few months Naruto truly was the person he felt he was supposed to be with.

Sasuke pushed aside blond bangs with a fond smile. "Fucking idiot."(3)

* * *

, was it okay? I keep getting great idea's then getting blocked with writer's block! URGH! I do have to say inspiration for this fic was from 'Let It Snow' by FastForward. No copyright infringement meant but a roleplay she mentioned sparked me on to this. 'Let It Snow' is amazing and I suggest everyone reads it! And I do apologise if it seems like I'm copying FastForward's idea ... I just had to ellaborate on a fantastic kick off point.

I'm still in the process of Chapter Two of AACNS, so stay tuned! R&R pretties!

1 – The name for the Japanese Bullet trains ... in case anyone didn't know.

2 – I know I should type 'come' but when I think of semen I can only type 'cum'. HAHA.

3 – If you remember in the first part when Sasuke wakes up he calls Naruto a fucking idiot. I thought this was a nice way to end it.


End file.
